I Quit
by Ruffboy77
Summary: What happenes when the strongest rowdyruff boy quits
1. Smoking Butch

(Butch's p.o.v)

Year after year dealt with many things and soon enough I just couldn't take it anymore, so here is the story of when I quit the team.

(Flashback)

Soaring towards mojo and ready to fire flying with my brothers Brick and Boomer and the Puffs the blood thirsty look in my eyes ready to finish mojo once and for all oh almost forgot I'm wearing a pair of black and green Osiris, pitch black baggy jeans, and a forest green skater shirt with a forest green and black sleeveless hoodie my brothers are wearing the same thing but in their signature colors.

The Puffs are wearing their regular PPGZ outfits. I charged at mojo as fast as I could only to be stopped by Brick "What are you doing we need a plan" said Brick i gave him a confused look "it's just mojo what do we need to plan for" I replied with anger and flew past him to be once again stopped by everyone else "Brick's right Butch we need a plan of attack" said Blossom which I ignored and flew at mojo and smashed his robot into a million pieces that are still crashing down as I'm holding mojo by his collar "time for you to go to hell" I said as I chucked mojo.

I turned around and looked at everyone giving me an look of anger and disappointment I knew I was going to get a lecture by all of them when we get back to the lab. Before any of them could say anything I bulleted towards the lab and I sat in my favorite forest green bean bag chair I turned on the tv enjoying the soccer game for about 2 minutes before Buttercup shut off the tv "Hey Butterbitch! I was watching that!" I shouted "Butch what you did today was reckless and idiotic what were you thinking?" asked Blossom "I was doing what I do best breaking Mojo's toys" I replied "well what you do best could have hurt someone!" Resorted Bubbles "Boomer do you agree what I did was reckless" I asked "well it was a little reckless" replied Boomer shyly "well I won't do it again" i replied "good" said everyone but Boomer "Cause I quit" I said taking off my belt throwing it at Brick and walked out slamming the door.

I walked around town rambling to myself on my way home when I got home to my pleasure nobody is home I grabbed my forest green Zero skateboard and skated all the way to the skatepark and my luck is really awesome today because the skate park was deserted I had it all to myself put my headphones in and started listening to I don't wanna grow up by simple plan and skated for the rest of the day when I checked my phone I had 20 missed calls and 15 text messages

I ignored cause I knew who they were from when I put my phone back into my pocket everything around me stopped and Him was floating in front of me "what do you want tranny?" I asked "what? I can't visit my favorite Ruff." said Him "No! Now what do you want" I asked "I want revenge on the Puffs and Ruffs" said Him with anger "you mean my ex-team. I quit" I said "now you can help me wont you. You can do whatever you want and I won't yell at you." said Him with hope "I'll help as long as I get new powers" I said" "alright deal" said Him as I shake his claw then a power surge went through me I looked down and I had a new belt Its forest green with a B instead of an R "just tell me what to do tomorrow I'm tired" i said yawning "alright" Him replied with happiness and disappeared

I skated home right when I got thought the door it was midnight and a school night like I cared I walked into the house to see darkness and I turned on the lights to see everyone waiting for me (A.N he still has his headphones in he can't hear a word) I can't hear a word their saying all I see are mouths moving one after another I walked by all of them and went and got myself a cream soda from the kitchen I walked back into the living room with them giving me an annoyed look (his belt is around his waist hidden under his shirt) I looked at them for a second then walked to my room with them trying to stop me as soon as I get to my room I locked my door "I knew adding those locks were a good thing" i thought to myself I took off my headphones and started playing Infamous: Second son I beat the story mode and got everything so I just free roamed and started killing everyone I saw adding to my bad karma. I got tired and went to bed.

I wake up the the sound of music from my phone "I thought I turned this off last night" I thought to myself I got dressed into my favorite forest green and black high top Nikes, another pair of black jeans but with chains coming from the sides, a shirt that has speakers all over the shirt, and a forest green sleeveless hoodie with my name on the back and a White R on the front (Butch has a hoodie collection like I do) I grab an apple and walked out the door and walked to school knowing that I was going to be late when I got to school as I was putting my backpack in my locker I hear Him's voice in my head "ready for destruction Butch?" Him asked "Fuck yeah I am" I replied with happiness I closed my locker and ran to the roof and transformed

"Smoking Butch!"

I looked at my self I'm still wearing the something but intended of my Nikes I have my Osiris' on I flew towards downtown and looked down at everyone "time to test these new powers" I thought as I shoot a smoke bomb out of my hand "seriously that's it?" I looked confused then a second later the bomb blew up like a nuke "that's what I'm talking about!" I yelled exited I was about to throw another one when Blossom yelled "stop right there you must be a new villain." Buttercup was exited

"finally a new ass to kick!" when I turned around they all looked at me with shock "Butch!" all of them yelled in sync "what happened to you" asked Boomer "I decided to do what I want to do" I replied "then this is going to be more satisfying" Buttercup said as she charged at me ready to swing her hammer as she was about to hit me I grabbed her hammer from her and chucked it right back at her knocking her out the sky soon they were all in a crater then they all ganged up on me or so they thought right when "I" go flying into the distance

"finally we beat him" Bubbles said relieved as they were about to flying away I start clapping making them turning around and looked at me shocked "what? You thought it would be that easy" I said as Blossom and Brick charge at me I'm holding the both off then Butterbitch knocks me hurling at a build then right before I hit the building I turn into smoke and reappear right in front of her and smash my fist right into face making her become untransformed and fell to the ground.

I landed right in front of her then the rest of them surround me then I channel all of my smoke powers into one attack I go flying in the air then I dive bomb them blowing them all back now they are all laying on the ground all untransformed as they were all knocked out I flew to the lab when I entered the Professor and ken were there and they looked at me confused "Butch aren't you supposed to be in school?" they both asked knocked them both out and left them a little present

I'm sitting In my room looking through Brick's eyes right when they get in front of the lab I detonate the smoke bomb and they go flying back looking at the horrifying scene in front of them.


	2. Neon Butch

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Mission accomplished" I thought triuphuently powering down I sat in my room still loving my locks on the door so they can't get in *yawn* I'm so damn tired

(The next morning)

It's only Tuesday seriously I get dressed wearing a forest green shirt that says "Sticks and Stone" with a person playing baseball with a stone instead of a ball pitch black jeans with my favourite Nikes I walk out with my headphones in my ears blasting you're gonna go far kid by the offspring I walked past Boomer not saying a word to anybody since that day i started to walk to school when I hear him's voice "go cause some more destruction" him says to me "alright" I replied I run into an alley and transform

"Neon Butch!"

I look at myself (he still has the same outfit from chapter 1) I feel different I have a new name which means a new power alright let's go I tried to fly but I just landed strait back on my feet on the ground "what the fuck" I ask confused I run out of the alley "alright time to see what this new power can do" I say as I shoot a ray of neon at a car "holy fuck. Fuck yeah!" I say excited

"stop right there Butch!" shouts Pinky "seriously again with this again pinky so you red, bubble brain, little boy blue, and Butterbitch are going to stop me. I'd like to see you try" I replied with confidence as they all charge at me I try to split into two people like I did last time but it didn't work I laid there in a crater with red and little boy blue holding me down

"Butch what happened to you?" Pinky questions "lets just say I got an upgrade" I say then I sped out of Brick and Boomer's grip to standing right up I look around confused while they look at me in shock I run towards Brick faster than we both thought case in the matter of milliseconds I was in front of him punching repeatedly in the face with everyone frozen like statues I took that chance and knocked everyone out except for Boomer who was cowering on the inside and trying to be tough on the outside I could see it Boomer was in a fighting stance

"calm down Boomer I just want to talk" he starts to relax "why didn't you try talking to everyone? He asked "because you're the only one I can trust and also because you didn't charge at me I came to you. You were only trying to defend yourself" I replied Boomer relaxed completely

"ok what do you want to tell me? He asked "I don't want to do this anymore I want things to be the way they were but I highly doubt that the others would trust me completely but can you find a way for them to trust me again im not asking you as a team mate but as a brother" I explained

"ok ill try" he replied "if they charge at me I will have no choice but to fight back" I stated I started to walk away but stopped and turned around "I know you were recording most of that conversation use that as evidence" i say then start walking away.


	3. Digital Butch

(End of flashback)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Heres the turning point of the story

Flashback

I skated to the skate park just getting a quick session with a couple of my friends before school started then I look at my phone it said 6:40 shit I'm going to be late fuck I start sprinting towards the school right when I get to my locker and put my backpack into it all I hear is "go cause more destruction" him once again in the same boring way he's been telling me this whole time I ignored him then he shouts in my ear "Go!" "ok ok ok fine don't get your panties in a bunch you fucking tranny" I say as I walk to the roof and transform

"Digital Butch!"

I see nothing special about this transformation until I ran of the roof and sprouted out forest green digital wings and start shooting cars with the beams that are like a mini gun "Hey Fucker stop!" shouts Butterbitch I land on the ground "I'm betting Boomer showed you the recording of our conversation" I state "he did but what difference would make you're still evil and we will have to take you down everyone but Boomer charged at

me "I warned you" I shout then I turn invisible with a Digital me standing in my place where I was then they right through him then I reappear in front of them I summoned demons and angels and they are holding everyone but Boomer "I told you Boomer if they charged at me I would fight back" I state at Boomer then I have the angels and demons knock them all out even Boomer "why didn't you finish them" asked him in a angry voice "because I have my reason" I say "what would those reasons be?" Him asked then I pull out a chain that I worked on

that has then power seal away Him forever but let me keep the powers he gave me then I shank Him right through the heart and he decays into ash then I have the angels and demons fly to the lab with it still destroyed I have the demons and angels put down the others and rebuild the everything before I blew it up then two angels bring me the bodies of the professor, ken and poochi

I restore their life force with my smoke powers as they get up they look at me and cower in fear I dismissed the angels and demons now that they were done with the lab "here give them this note when they wake up in a few hours" I tell them handing them a note then I start walking towards the door "goodbye guys" I say then I start fly towards the city with people cowering in fear

they start to relax when they see I'm fixing everything that I destroyed and the people I accidentally killed in the crossfire then I fly up into the air leaving one big note in the sky that said goodbye New Townsville - Butch in neon writing flying away from the city into the forest


	4. Epilogue

End of Flashback

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's been years since I was in new Townsville I'm 21 now and I thought I might as well check out the City I put my hood over my head it didn't look any different until I got to towns square and saw a statue of My brothers and the Puffs I smile at the statue good to see they never gave up I look at the engraving it said in memory of our ex-team member Butch I look up and look closely at the statue and see it was three dimmensional I go to the back of the statue and see me with my arms crossed then I took the hood off of my head then I go into an alley and transform

"Strong Butch"

I use my neon speed and run up a building leaving a forest green neon trail behind me I jump from roof to roof I'm having a lot of fun then I feel something tackle me down then I look down and see that it is Buttercup holding me down using my neon speed I speed out of her grip "what's up BC how the years been" I asked "What are you doing here?" she questioned "I'm just here for a visit then I'm leaving ok" I turn around and start leaving then I get tackled again this time it was more than one person I look up and see Bubbles and Blossom " why do I keep getting tackled" I questioned "because you're evil that's why" answers Blossom I look at her confused

"what are you talking about?" I ask confused "what you did to us years ago" Bubbles says I look at them both then I realised that they didn't read the note I left "did you read the note I left that same day?" I ask they both shake their heads no "I read it" Buttercup says "good to know somebody read it" I say with happiness "well I'll see you Puffs" I say as I start to walk away then I get tackled for a fucking third time I look up and see Brick and Boomer I get up and dust myself off "seriously why is everyone tackling me?" I say annoyed

"we already went through this. Let me ask did neither of you read the note I left?" I ask they nods yes "Good to know now I'm going back to where I came from" I say as I start to walk away I create a neon hover board and fly away back into the forest I stop at a cliff and look at the sunset then I feel something behind me I turn around and he that it is Buttercup "what do you want?" I ask confused "I just came to talk you that's all" she answers "what do you want to talk about" I ask

"the real reason you left" she states "ok fine the real reason I left was because of I don't know if my plan worked and Him would be sealed away and if it didn't work I didn't want to put you or my brothers in danger just because of my actions"I state truthfully I sit down with my feet dangling off of the cliff

I see Buttercup sit next to me "you dont have to worry about us we can take care of ourselves" she says I smiled "that's what i was worried about" I say "hey" she says and playfully punches my arm I leaned in and kissed her I could feel her kissing back then we break apart and she laid her head on my shoulder "I missed you Butch" she says I smiled "I missed you too BC" I said as the sun sets.


End file.
